This invention relates to a motor and its blade unit, particularly to one capable to increase water flowing-out speed, lower motor load and electricity consumption, economize horsepower and prolong service life of a motor.
A conventional motor blade unit, as shown in FIG. 1, is composed of helical blades 11 installed inside, and a hollow shaft 12. Although a conventional motor can strengthen the pressure absorbing water and guide water to flow into the flowing passage 121 of the shaft 12, yet the blade unit 11 can only guide water to flow, but cannot divide water to lower water load, nor can it cut impurities mixed in water and increase water flowing-out speed, resulting in a comparatively large motor load, high electricity consumption and a short service life of the motor.
The objective of the invention is to offer a motor and its blade unit, which can increase water flowing-out speed and lower motor load and electricity consumption to save the horsepower of a motor and prolong its service life.
The blade unit in this invention are made of a conical fundamental body and a plurality of blades formed around the surface of the fundamental body. The feature of the invention is that the blades formed on the surface of the blade unit are multi-sectioned ones of different sizes. These blades can increase water flowing speed with help of the centrifugal force produced by rotating of the blade unit to let the water flow along the outer wall of the motor and quickly be guided to flow out, not to flow back to a shaft. Besides, the blades of the blade unit can cut impurities in water so as to prevent the motor from blocked by such impurities. Thus, the device of this invention can not only increase water flowing-out speed, lower motor load and electricity consumption, and economize horsepower of a motor to prolong its service life, but also be combined with various styles of motors for comparatively extensive use.